1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method that can be used for a digital camera having a moving image shooting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging apparatus, a plurality of moving image data of different shooting conditions are acquired from moving image data that have been picked up. As a method for this purpose, conventionally, there is an art of generating a plurality of moving image data with different angles of view from picked-up individual moving image data through performance of digital zoom processing so that the angles of view are different, and multiple-displaying the plurality of generated moving image data (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. 2004-200950).